ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Milleous
Milleous is the former emperor of the Incurseans. He first appeared in X = Ben + 2. Appearance He's a big frog who has a green skin with warts on his arms, head and chin, and wears a black and gold robe with black pants. He wears a gold necklace with three dark orbs on it. In Omniverse, he wears a purple robe underneath his previous attire. Personality Due to his high rank, some Incurseans and their allies call Milleous by his full title: Lord Emperor Milleous, light of the Incursean empire, destroyer of galaxies, keeper of the conquest ray, all beings tremble- (at or before this point, the speaker is always cut off, implying a much longer title). Milleous has a complex relationship with his daughter Attea. While he did imprison her for attempting to steal his throne, he still praised her for it and said that she may succeed one day. After she does dethrone him, he is pulled between anger and pride. History Alien Force Milleous has a daughter named Attea, who overthrew him in X = Ben + 2 for a short while, and in the same episode he recovers his throne and sends Attea to the dungeon where her mother is. He appears to not care for other life, as he was willing to destroy Earth, along with all its people; he destroyed Pluto as an example of what he was going to do to Earth if Attea was not returned safely, and was more than wiling to imprison Attea after taking control back. Ultimate Alien In Simian Says, Milleous bought a DNA altering ray gun from Simian with a high price. Omniverse In So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies, Milleous hired Argit to find the Anihilaarg. In Tummy Trouble, Milleous was seen at the end of the episode, where he believed that Attea destroyed Peptos XI to send a message to the entire universe. Milleous then stated that the entire galaxy will be next. In Vilgax Must Croak, Milleous attempted to overthrow Vilgaxia, but due to Attea not killing Vilgax, he wasn't able to and was forced to retreat. In The Frogs of War: Part 2, Milleous was forcefully dethroned after being taken into Plumber custody. His replacement was his daughter Attea, whose plan had allegedly been to take over the Incursean armada all along. In Catfight, he was watching the fight between his daughter and Bullfrag. Despite being betrayed, he still cheered on Attea, though he comments that she could do a lot better than choosing Ben for a consort. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''X = Ben + 2'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Simian Says'' (first reappearance) Ben 10: Omniverse *''So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies'' (first reappearance) *''Tummy Trouble'' *''Vilgax Must Croak'' *''The Frogs of War: Part 1'' *''The Frogs of War: Part 2'' *''Catfight'' Comics Ben 10: Omniverse *Parallel Paradox Naming and Translations Trivia *Milleous' voice changes from low pitched to high pitched mid conversation in Omniverse. Category:Male Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Political Leaders Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Murderers Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Parents Category:Main Antagonists Category:Secondary Characters Category:Arrested Category:Introduced in Alien Force Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Omniverse Characters